


Ovens

by thebriars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: based on true story - Freeform, idk - Freeform, this is crap, wat r werds, will there be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: The squad left for the winter holidays. The Schuylers are back at the house they all share. What they find is... interesting.





	Ovens

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a true story btw. My mom lived with four other girls in a old, crappy house during college and four guys lived in the basement. and one of the guys literally slept under the stairs and they had to move the bed whenever the landlord came around because it was a fire hazard. There's a t o n of stories from this house, so I might post some more of them if I ever get around to it.

Angelica wrapped her coat tighter about her shoulders and glared up at the house. She despised the place. Peggy came up behind her, sneezing.

“I hate being sick,” she moaned.

“I have your meds.” Eliza dragged her duffle bag across the snow, leaving a long imprint in the soft hills of white. The taxi driver sped off, tires revving against the ice.

“Thanks,” Peggy sniffled, rubbing her nose on her mitten.

“I miss Albany already,” Angelica grumbled. She fished in her pockets for the key, looking forward to the warmth the house would offer. It may have rotting floors and maybe they had to hide the fact that Alex slept underneath the basement stairs from the fire department, but it was still home for the meantime. Angelica dreamed of a shiny apartment in Manhattan close to hipster coffee shops and big enough for her not to have to share a room with Peggy (she was a complete mess).

“Hurry the fuck up Angie,” Peggy snapped, shivering in her thick coat.

“I’m _trying_. There’s ice in the keyhole.”

“You both need to relax,” Eliza said softly, drawing Peggy up against her own coat. No one could ever be mad at Eliza. Angelica sighed dramatically and picked away at the ice.

“How did the keyhole ice up anyway?” Peggy wondered, rubbing her cheek.

“Don’t ask me.”

Angelica managed to pick out the ice and twisted the key. The door swung open, squeaking eerily.

“Anyone home?” Eliza called, taking her bag inside and dropping it in the foyer. “Guys, it’s _freezing_ in here.”

“I thought Herc had come back a few days ago.”

“That’s what he said.”

“Maybe he got held up.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s here though-.”

Angie pinched the bridge of her nose. “Both of you shut up.” She gazed around the foyer and glanced around into the miniscule living room.

“Maybe he’s in the basement,” Peggy said hopefully, dropping her bag on top of Eliza’s. Angelica set hers down quietly.

“Let me do this. HERCULES!”

Her voice echoed through the house. The sisters paused, the silence following filled with tension.

“In the kitchen!”

“Ugh, good _god_ Herc, we thought you’d died or some shit like that,” Peggy yelled. “Why the fuck is this house so cold?”

Eliza led the way into the kitchen, rubbing her arms. “Holy _shit_ , Herc!”

He was sitting in a pile of blankets, decked out in all of his winter gear, the oven door wide open and the heat flowing out over the rotting floorboards near the sink but failing to raise the temperature.

“Apparently, the furnace needs fuel. Which we don’t have. And which the landlord won’t pay for.” Herc grinned up at the Schuylers.

“Why are you so happy about this?!” Peggy shrieked, spinning in useless circles.

“Herc, you’re freezing!” Eliza ripped her glove off and pressed the back of her hand against Herc’s forehead.

“Maybe we can move now,” Angelica grumbled.

“My thoughts exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp
> 
> this is really short and crappy
> 
> let me know in the comments whether I should make this a series or not


End file.
